


Here Is Christmas

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zell attends the Midwinter party with his new girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Is Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters. This is set after the game.

**Here Is Christmas**

Zell grinned at the girl standing on the opposite side of the refreshment table. Hypatia Toshokan had long been a crush of his. After the Sorceress War, Zell had managed to get up the nerve to actually ask her out. Their relationship had a slow and rocky start, but it had developed slowly and steadily. This was probably their fanciest date so far. Zell had been thrilled when she had agreed to come to the Midwinter Ball as his date.

Taking a deep breath, he smiled at her. "Would you like to dance, Tia?"

She beamed at him. "I'd love to."

Zell smiled back a little sheepishly. Dancing wasn't really his best thing, but it made Hypatia happy, and he'd put up with it for that reason alone. Besides, there were worse places to be than dancing with the girl he liked.


End file.
